f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Car number
A Formula One car number is the number on a car used to identify a car and its driver. Currently, drivers are allowed to pick their own number for their career between 2 and 99, and the World Champion is allowed to use number 1. This number cannot be reallocated unless the driver has not driven in the sport for two seasons. Until , the numbers were allocated with two rules: the previous season's World Champion used the number 1; following the Champion and his team-mate (car number 2), the teams were ordered by their position in the previous season's Constructors' Championship. Up to , the numbers were given out by the race organisers. But midway through 1973, permanent numbers were trialled, and in , permanent numbers were issued based on the Constructors' Championship positions in 1973. Since the 1973 World Champion, Jackie Stewart, left F1 at the end of 1973, Ronnie Peterson drove in the No. 1 car. Teams only changed numbers when the Drivers' Champion was not driving for the previous No. 1 holder, or when teams left F1 and left gaps in the numbers. These permanent numbers lasted until , when a lack of teams forced a change to the current standards. These permanent numbers lead to a few quirks, namely holding onto numbers 3 and 4 for all 21 years, and the numbers 27 and 28 becoming iconic numbers. The number 13 was not used, as per racing tradition. In fact, only one race pre-2014 featured a number 13 car starting in Formula One history: the 1963 Mexican Grand Prix. It was also used in the 1976 British Grand Prix, but was not qualified. As a result of this, the number 14 was often used by a one-car team or a third driver. In 2014, the number was selected by Pastor Maldonado. The number 0 has been used on a few occaisions, mainly by Damon Hill in and after Nigel Mansell and Alain Prost, the and 1993 World Champions, left the sport. It will most likely never see any post-2013 use. The number 6 has been used the most, with -25}} races. The highest number is 208, in a Radio Luxembourg-sponsored car for Lella Lombardi at the 1974 British Grand Prix. She did not qualify. It was also used in five non-championship races. Following the death of Jules Bianchi, the FIA decided to permanently retire the number 17 he drove with before his accident. Regulations The car number is included as part of the FIA Sporting Regulations, under the "car livery" section. It is written as follows: 21) CAR LIVERY :21.2 Each car will carry the race number of its driver as published by the FIA at the beginning of the season or the race number that has been allocated to his replacement under Article 19.1(b)(iii). This number must be clearly visible from the front of the car and on the driver's crash helmet. :Prior to the start of the 2014 World Championship season race numbers will be permanently allocated to drivers by ballot, such numbers must then be used by that driver during every Formula One World Championship Event he takes part in throughout his career. :Any new drivers, either at the start of or during a season, will also be allocated a permanent number in the same way. :The only exception to this allocation process will be for the reigning World Champion who will have the option to use the number one. The number that was previously allocated to him will be reserved for him in subsequent seasons if he does not retain the title of World Champion. Additionally, Article 19.1(b)(iii) is as follows: 19) CHANGES OF DRIVER :19.1 b) In addition to the above each team will be permitted to run additional drivers during P1 and P2 provided: :iii) They carry the race number that has been allocated to them. Summary of systems by year Car number history 1974–1979 * Non-works entry. The entrant is these cases is not noted here. 1980–1989 * Non-works entry. The entrant is these cases is not noted here. † Did not compete in any races. 1990–1999 † Did not compete in any races. 2000–2009 2010–2013 2014–2019 Notes: Only includes numbers given to race drivers. The effects of the ruling that a permanent number cannot be reallocated if a driver has driven in the past two seasons is denoted by a dash in the respective seasons and numbers. Some numbers are given on a temporary basis and can be reallocated, uses of these number are denoted with an asterisk (*). Car Number 17 was retired in July 2015 after the death of Jules Bianchi. Notes External links * Chicane F1 car number statistics Category:Racing terms * Autosport: Insight: Formula 1's iconic numbers * Sky Sports: Reasons behind the 2014 driver number choices